


Kiss it better

by heartclouds



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chanhee is really caring, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sickfic, They're best friends, Younghoon is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartclouds/pseuds/heartclouds
Summary: Younghoon and Chanhee are best friends. They do everything together, and everyone jokes that they look like a couple. A couple of besties, right?One day Younghoon got sick, and while Chanhee is taking care of him, he finally realized that maybe what he felt for the other was more than just a friendly feeling.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	Kiss it better

Younghoon had a good amount of friends. He hung out with them for drinks after a long uni week, or to the mall to try on a bunch of clothes and end up buying nothing, or just at someone's house to spend hours playing some game. He loved being by himself, but he always appreciated his friends company. 

But with Chanhee, it was just different. 

When they hung out it was usually just the two of them, something he rarely does with other friends. With Chanhee, they'd have sleepovers and spend all night cuddling and talking about everything and nothing, they'd have meals together at their favorite restaurant and Younghoon would always insist in paying for them. Chanhee would cook for him and they'd watch any movie he wanted to. He'd randomly buy him gifts cause he thought of him. He was always thinking of him. And always talking about him. He would clear out his schedules and count the days for the next time they could see each other.

Don't get it wrong, they're just friends. Really close friends. Nothing more.

Of course their friends would keep teasing them saying they act like a couple. And of course his friends would roll their eyes and say "Here he goes talking about Chanhee again…". But at the end of the day, they're still only friends. 

Younghoon hasn't put that much thought on what his feelings for Chanhee are. He knows he thinks he's one of the prettiest people he's ever seen. And that his smile warms his heart like hot chocolate on a snowy day. Also he's so funny and sweet and he can talk about anything to him cause he understands him like no other person. Did he mention his hugs feel like home to him? 

But no, Younghoon isn't sure if he likes him more than a friend. They've been stuck to each other since Chanhee started university 2 years ago and they met through their mutual friend Changmin, from his highschool, and since then, they've just been best friends. They didn't date anyone else since they became friends, even though they had their flings here and there, it felt weird spending all time with people that weren't each other. In a friend way of course.

Today, it's a Wednesday morning, when they took an extra pottery class together. Every class Chanhee would save the seat next to him to Younghoon, who arrived a bit late cause he always slept through his alarm, and they would make pretty clay sculptures and gift it to each other. Younghoon of course had all of Chanhee's carefully crafted vases and sculptures displayed in the best spot on his tiny apartment, so everyone could see what Best Friends they were. 

However today, Younghoon didn't arrive at 9:15am like he usually would. Not five minutes after that either. At 9:30am, Chanhee got worried. Thirty minutes late? Did he sleep through all his alarms?  
He quickly excused himself from class so he could call Younghoon, since he wasn't answering any of his texts. After 2 missed calls, he finally picked up.

"Chanhee?"

"Kim Younghoon! Where the hell are you? Did you sleep through all your alarms today? You're 30 minutes late to our class!!" Chanhee scolded him over the phone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry… I woke up feeling a little sick today but i forgot to tell you, I thought if i slept a little more I'd wake up feeling better and be able to go but I'm still feeling bad.. I think I'm just gonna stay home today, I'm so sorry Chanhee." His voice sounded like he had a sore throat.

"You're sick?" He said sounding very worried. "Oh no I'm coming over right now." 

"You don't need to I swear im fine-"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"It's ok Chanhee please-" Beeeep. Yea, he just hung up. 

Chanhee always worried way too much about him. He was just that caring kind of person, that would remind him of taking his vitamins and cook for him when he had no food in his apartment. He'd even bring Younghoon's stomach medicine with him for when they ate out cause he would always eat way too much and end up feeling sick, and Chanhee knew he never brought the pills himself. 

So he just waited in bed, having not moved since the moment he woke up, until almost exactly 10 minutes later, the time it took to walk from the building where their class was to his campus apartment, Chanhee was opening his front door with his set of spare keys. 

He made his way to Younghoon's bedroom to find him in bed with a tired appearance, a red nose and darkness under his usually shiny brown eyes. 

"Oh no… poor baby, you really look sick." He quickly approached him, sitting on his bed next to his body and feeling his temperature with his hands on his forehead and neck. "Younghoon you're burning hot! I knew i shouldn't have trusted you when you said it was nothing."

Younghoon quietly laughed. "I didn't want to worry you…"

Chanhee went out of his bedroom for a while and came back with a pouch that contained his health supplies. And of course he'd know exactly where it was, he probably knew Younghoon's apartment better than Younghoon himself. He took a thermometer out to measure his temperature.

"Open your mouth." He did just that, so Chanhee could place the thermometer under his tongue, and closed his mouth around it.

Beeep. 38.4°C.

"See, you do have a fever." He took the device out of his mouth and wiped it before putting it back on the pouch. "What else are you feeling?"

"Just a sore throat. And i feel really tired even though i slept for like, 10 hours." 

"Okay, take some ibuprofen then, I'll get you some water." 

He left his bedroom and came back with a glass of room temperature water, giving him the ibuprofen pill so he could take it. 

"Alright now, did you eat something? Do you want me to make you some soup? Or some warm tea maybe?" Chanhee asked him sitting on his bed once again. 

"Chanhee, it's fine. You don't need to be my nurse, you can just stay here with me."

"But you're sick! And I'm sure you haven't eaten anything today either. I'm gonna make you some chicken soup weather you want me to or not." With that, Chanhee left his room to go make his soup in the kitchen, but not without closing his blinds a little first so the sun coming from the window wouldn't hit his face anymore.

This boy was too sweet for his own good. He really does love him, Younghoon smiled to himself. None of his other friends would care this much about him, Chanhee was truly special. 

He thought back to last summer, when their group of friends rented a beach house to spend vacation together. The house only had 3 small bedrooms for 12 people, so some of them had to sleep on a tent outside, decided through the most mature way to make decisions possible: a rock, paper, scissors game. And with his luck, Younghoon ended up sleeping on the tent outside, while Chanhee had a pretty good single bed to himself. 

One night, at 3am when he couldn't sleep, Younghoon was hanging around in the kitchen, trying to find some leftovers to eat as a late night snack. He felt something creeping behind him, dropping his bowl of dry cereal all over the floor when he got startled by the boy behind him.

Chanhee. Who else would it be really?

After they both ate dry cereal while sitting on the countertops of the old rented house's kitchen in almost complete darkness, Chanhee offered him to sleep on his bed with him, instead of the extremely uncomfortable tent floor outside. And who was him to say no to his best friend.

It was a relatively small single bed, but the both of them still fit ok in it. There wasn't any space to move around, however Chanhee wrapped himself around his body, keeping him in place so they wouldn't fall off the bed.

With his warmth all around him and a soft mattress under them, he felt pretty comfortable for once. But he couldn't stop looking at the boy sleeping with his head on his chest, his pretty eyelashes, his cute round nose or his full lips in a pout while he softly snored. Suddenly he felt trapped, and the feeling in his chest started growing uncomfortable and it got hard to breathe. However, it wasn't the bed that made him feel like that this time. 

He didn't know what that feeling was back then, choosing to just ignore it and falling asleep anyways. 

Thinking now, he might have an idea. 

The subject of his thoughts entered the room in that moment holding a bowl of soup and a wet towel, bringing him back to the present moment.

"Here, I made it with a lot of love so you can heal fast." He placed the bowl on Younghoon's nightstand. "Sit up and lay back on the bed frame." He started rolling up the towel to place it on his forehead.

"What's that for?" 

"It's a wet towel to bring down your fever." He placed the cool towel against his burning skin, sending him shivers through his whole body. "It'll make you feel more refreshed."

"Thank you… can i eat the soup now?" He began moving to get the bowl on the nightstand.

"No!" He stopped his hand before he could get the bowl. "It's okay, I'll feed you. Just relax."

"Chanhee… you're so sweet but you don't need to do all that. I'm 23. I can feed myself!"

Chanhee looked offended by that, furrowing his brows and pouting in a cute expression. "Let me take care of you!! You try to do a nice thing and this is what you get…"

Younghoon sighed. He couldn't never fight back against Chanhee, he'd always win him over. "Fine, you can feed me. Thank you for doing this for me…"

The other boy smiled. His incredibly pretty smile. He felt himself getting better already.

"Say ahh.." He held a spoonful of soup in front of his sleeps, keeping the bowl under it in case it dripped. 

"Aaaahh." Younghoon opened his mouth letting Chanhee feed him like a baby. But seeing the other boy's full smile at him made him feel less embarrassed about it.

The soup tasted amazing. It truly tasted like Chanhee's love. And chicken of course.

He let him feed him the warm soup until the last drop. "How was it?" Asked the pink haired boy.

"Really really good." He smiled. "Thank you so much again." 

"Anything for you." He answered with an even bigger smile.

That weird feeling again. Like something is physically reaching into his chest and shaking up his heart in both hands.

"Can we cuddle now? Cuddles always solve anything." Suggested Chanhee, putting the bowl down and already snuggling up to his side.

"We can." He made space for the smaller boy to cuddle up next to him, who engulfed him with his arms and legs, wrapping himself around Younghoon and laying his head on his chest, just like they always did.

He smelled like baby lotion. And his soft pink hair smelled like really nice shampoo. He felt himself getting much hotter, even with the towel that cooled up his forehead. Then Chanhee started playing with his hair, and it was the nicest feeling in the world. 

"I'm gonna sing for you." And his angelic voice started echoing all around the room. He could feel the vibrations through his chest, and he sounded even prettier close to his ear. The two of them cuddling in his bed, while Chanhee sang him the softest melody and ran his fingers through his hair.

Now this was the best feeling.

His heart started beating uncontrollably fast now. Maybe he liked the other boy way more than he thought, he was just too stupid to realize that. All the things they did together, the time they couldn't bear to spend apart from each other, and the loud beat of his heart whenever they were close like this weren't things friends did. 

He's starting to understand now.

"Younghoon, are you okay?" He stopped his singing to ask. "Your heart is beating so fast. And you feel hot still." His eyebrows were furrowed again. "It looks like it's bad…"

"Yeah. It's really, really bad." Younghoon looked into his eyes.

"What? Should I take you to the hospital?" Chanhee grabbed his hand.

"No.. my cold feels much better actually." He replied, holding his hand tighter feeling his cold metal ring pressing against his fingers. The ring he gifted him.

Chanhee looks more confused than ever. "Then.. why are you like this?"

Younghoon grabbed his face with his other hand. Is he really going to tell him? He barely just realized his feelings for the other.

"Hoonie…" Fuck it.

"I have feelings for you." There. He said it.

The other boy went pale. "Feelings? What… what kinds of feelings?"

Damnit. He'd have to say it all now, wouldn't he?

"Feelings like… I wanna be with you."

"You're already with me though?" He had to be playing with him right now.

"I mean like… romantic. Romantic feelings, Chanhee." Younghoon was probably sweating right now. His hands felt clammy around Chanhee's. 

In return he just smiled really big.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"You fool. I'm gonna kiss you."

"But I'm sick!"

"I don't care. I'll just kiss it better." 

He brought up his face even closer to Younghoon's and connected their lips together. The older held his face with both hands into the kiss and started moving their lips together in a slow and sweet way

He lied both times before. This was definitely the best feeling ever. 

They soon broke the kiss to catch their breaths, Chanhee quickly chasing after his lips after, but Younghoon stopped him, holding his face.

"We can kiss more after i get better. I don't want to get you sick…"

The younger boy smiled. "Ok, then you better get well soon." 

They just stared at each other for a while. Did that just happened? He just confessed to his best friend and then they kissed. And he seems very happy about it. What does this mean for them?

"Wait.. you're not freaked out or anything." Younghoon said, making the other boy blink a few times. "Like, I just said I like you and you're smiling and all."

Chanhee looked at him dumbfounded. "Ah, what do I do with you?" He started laughing. "I like you too idiot. I've liked you for a long time."

What? Did he hear that right? 

"How long? I never noticed…" 

"Well, it's been more than a year. Why did you think I'm always so affectionate with you? I kept leaving clues and trying to be obvious about it but you never caught on."

This confession made him shocked. Younghoon truly thought he was just being friendly all along… It all made sense now. 

"Why didn't you confess first then?"

The other boy laughed. "I wanted you to confess first. I could tell you liked me too but i didn't want to be the first to say it, I usually don't do that..." 

"You could tell I liked you?" He couldn't believe Chanhee noticed it before he did it himself. "I actually just noticed my feelings for you like, half an hour ago."

His friend was now smiling at him like he was the sun. "We both know you're a little slow… that's why i wanted you to tell me first." 

"Hey! I'm not slow?" 

"I'm gonna kiss you again." 

And so he did. Even if he woke up coughing tomorrow, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first the boyz fic, and although it was very short i just wanted to write something cause bbangnyu are the cutest and the tag is looking way too dry.  
> By the way, The Virus doesn't exist in this universe, he just had a plain old cold, don't go kissing sick people guys!! Stay safe and take care!


End file.
